Tic tac
by Kataliel
Summary: Il posa sa main sur la vitre a l’hauteur de son visage et il lui murmura : je suis… Kira. Shonen-ai


**Tic****tac**

**Titre****:** Tic tac  
**Auteur****:****Kataliel**

**Rating :****T**  
**Chapitre****:** Fic Entière  
**Genre****:** Romance/Drama  
**WARNING****:**ATTENTION FIC **YAOI,****HOMOPHOBES****S****'****ABSTENIR**  
**Disclamer****:** Ils ne sont pas a moi, A mon plus grand malheur.

**Résumé****:** Il posa sa main sur la vitre a l'hauteur de son visage et il lui murmura : je suis… Shonen-ai

**Note****1° :****Vous****risquez****de****sortir****des****mouchoirs**

**Note 2°:**Cela ce passe pendant le chapitre 55 dans le volume 7.

L&L

Kira…

Le mystérieux tueur a la Death Note.

Light Yagami…

La première véritable personne qu'il avait suspectée.

_« Tic tac »_

Assis sur le canapé, les jambes replier contre son torse et le pousse a l'entrée de sa bouche, le visage impassible il regardait dans le vide. Lorsque les événements survenant après la découverte de la Death Note avaient apparût il avait ordonné a tout le monde de quitter l'hôtel et de renter chez soi pour le reste de la soirée. L'homme se trouvait donc seul dans le noir de cette pièce palment éclairer par les lumières de la ville. Il n'y avait que le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge rurale qui troublait ce silence.

_« Tic__tac »_

… Il était habitué a être seul. Lorsqu'il était enfant il passait la plût part du temps a la bibliothèque a lire des livres alors que les autres enfants jouaient dehors. Il était toujours sage et ne disait presque rien, donc il n'y avait jamais de problèmes avec lui, un garçon modèle. On lui disait souvent qu'il était un garçon intelligent et qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses lorsqu'il serrait grand. Malheureusement a cause de son intelligence ses professeurs consacraient beaucoup plus de temps a lui qu'aux autres enfants. Qui eux n'aimaient pas qu'il se fasse chouchouter par eux. Ils avaient alors exclus le garçon de leur groupe. Il en fut que plus solitaire par la suite. Les enfants commencèrent a le détester et s'amusaient a lui jouer souvent des mauvais tours. Ils cachaient ses vêtements lorsqu'il allait se laver ou firent tomber par « accident » sont plateau repas par terre pendant le diner. Bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment surprit de la réaction de ses camarades devant le favoritisme d'ont il n'avait rien demandé. Il fut tout de même blessé dans son âme. Personne ne lui parlait, personne ne prêtait attention a lui, il était tout simplement rejeter par eux en tant qu'être humain.

_« Tic tac »_

Tout doucement il posa un pied par terre puis l'autre. Il se leva, il prit au passage le cahier qui se trouvait sur la table et l'ouvra une nouvelle fois en trainant vers la baie vitré. Avec un regard indifférent il parcourra la première page coloré en noir pour la énième fois. Ce cahier était une arme redoutable. Il faudrait le bruler, il y avait pensé. Mais cela détruirait toutes les preuves de comment tuait Kira. Cette arme était tout bonnement terrifiante. Il avait demandé des informations sur ce cahier au propriétaire légitime de cette note, le Shinigami qui ne disait absolument rien d'utile. Il caressa la page, il sentit sous ses doigts l'encre blanc des lettres graver dessus. _Death__Note__How__to__use_ il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant avec cette page comme si une partie de cette page avait été récemment écrite. Ses yeux cernés se fermèrent. Cette situation était irréelle, les Shinigamis existaient donc vraiment ? Il avait encore du mal a y croire.

_« Tic tac »_

Il referma le cahier et jeta un regard au dehors, la vue était magnifique, les lumières de la ville donnaient un tableau peint de milliers de couleurs différentes. Tokyo était une ville bien trop vaste pour lui, trop de gens, trop de bruits. Il se sentait oppresser et mal a l'aise. Il regrettait souvent le calme d'ont il profitait lorsque il vivait encore en Angleterre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis s'appuya contre la fenêtre en regardant son pale reflet dans la vitre avec lenteur il posa sa main sur son visage refléter. Il passa sur ses yeux et sur sa bouche. Ses yeux captèrent alors un point noir sur sa clavicule. Avec lenteur sa main se détacha du verre pour se poser sur le col de son pull blanc. Il tira sur le col. Sur sa clavicule se dessinait « L » en lettre cloister black. Une voix d'enfant lointaine dans sa tête cria _« Non !__Lâchez-moi ! »_. Il posa ses doigts sur cette marque _« Non__s__'__il__vous__plaît__pas__ça. »_ il passa ses doigts sur la marque un horrible cri perçant résonna dans sa tête.

_« Tic tac »_

Elle était indélébile, cette signature marquer au fer rouge comme on le faisait avec du bétail. Il entendu alors la porte du salon s'ouvrir, il lâcha son col, il se tourna vers le nouvel intrus. Il se trouva nez a nez avec un jeune homme brun de grande stature, habiller d'une chemise blanche et d'un simple jeans, son visage était impassible bien qu'une pointe de surprise s'y trouvait place. Mais celle-ci ne dura pas, ses yeux redevinrent froid et sans émotion… Il avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient changés, plus dures, plus froids. Ce jeune homme avait changé de jours en jours. Lors de leur première rencontre le jeune homme lui paraissait distant, sur ses gardes et fixait des points bien précis. Lorsqu'il avait commencé a le suspecter sérieusement d'être Kira et qu'il avait enfermer le jeune homme dans une pièce. En sortant le jeune homme s'était métamorphoser, il était doux et gentil avec les autres. Il y avait cette tension qui avait disparut, ce gouffre qui les séparaient avait disparut. Une toute autre personne s'était alors retrouver devant lui. Ce jeune homme était devenu ce qu'on appelait « un ami ».

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ta famille et ta petite amie ? »

Le plus jeune eu un sourire au coin. Il reconnaissait bien la cet homme, toujours a poser des questions. Ne le lâcherait-il donc jamais ?

« Enfaite, J'avais oublié quelque chose ici… Mais dit moi… »

Demanda-il en s'avançant vers lui. Bien qu'il soit totalement désintéresser par ce qui se passait derrière la baie vitrée, le plus vieux se tourna vers elle, ne laissant aucune émotion se placer sur son visage. Il entendu toujours les pas du garçon, signe qu'il avançait toujours. Il sentit le jeune homme s'arrêter juste derrière lui, le détective s'apprêtai a se tourné vers le plus jeune que celui-ci posa sa main a l'hauteur de son visage avec un bruit sourd. Il sentit le torse du brun frôler son dos. Il regarda le reflet de son suspect renifler ses cheveux les yeux clos. Une sensation étrange s'installa dans son ventre, comme des milliers de fourmis qui bougaient de gauche à droite.

« Pourquoi restes-tu seul dans le noir ? »

Demanda-t-il au détective les yeux toujours fermer. Pour la première fois de sa vie le plus vieux, ne comprenais plus rien a la situation. Pourquoi est-ce que ce jeune homme agissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui reniflait son parfum ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa main survolait son épaule, se posant la question si elle pouvait se poser ? Pourquoi il collait son torse contre lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait l'air d'aimer ça ?

« Ryuuzaki… »

_« Tic tac »_

Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule et la caressant doucement. A travers ses vêtements, le dénommer sentit la température corporelle du garçon augmenter. Il frémissait, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il sentit les doigts du plus jeune tirer sur le tissus sur son épaule, la mettant a découvert. Les yeux cernés ne quittaient le visage reflété par la vitre. Il vu les bouts des doigts du plus jeune glisser entre le col de son pull, caresser sa peau. Le détective avait toujours le regard indifférent, malgré la tempête et la confusion qui fessait rage en lui.

« L… »

_« Tic tac »_

Lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille. Le détective ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Avec une lenteur calculer le plus jeune baissa la tête a l'hauteur de l'épaule. Médusé le brun sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule a découvert. Des lèvres moites et chaudes. Il sentit la pointe de sa langue toucher sa chair, il vu appuyer son visage contre son oreille. Doucement la main quitta la vitre, elle se posa doucement sur sa mâchoire, il la caressa de son pouce. Un contact électrique, le plus jeune tourna la tête du détective et sans que celui-ci ne le réalise tout de suite le garçon avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…

_« Tic__tac »_

Sa langue toucha ses lèvres, sans mal et aucune résistance de l'autre, il engouffra celle-ci dans la bouche. Le plus vieux commença à trembler. Cette langue chaude explora chaque recoin des sa bouche, elle jouait avec la sienne. Il commença à avoir des sueurs sur les tempes. Il était totalement tétaniser, ses lèvres qui bougeaient lentement contre les siennes, cette langue, qui toucha la sienne, son corps qui s'appuya contre le sien. Il lâcha prise… ses doigts lâchèrent le cahier qu'il avait dans sa main. Pendant qu'il tombait il s'ouvra, ses pages tournèrent, dans un bruit sourd il tomba sur le tapis de sol. Le jeune homme sursauta et se détacha de l'adulte. Le temps s'était arrêter, il observa les orbes noirs entourés de cernes du détective. Celui-ci, restait plutôt de marbre, il ne laissait toujours aucune émotion passer sur son visage. Le brun lâcha l'adulte, il se détacha complètement de lui. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? S'excuser ? Non, il ne le regrettai pas. Le jeune détective se tourna vers lui, son contact avec les yeux toujours présent, il s'approcha du brun et enlaça son cou. Il se tenait droit, son visage arriva exactement a la même hauteur que lui.

« _Tic__tac »_

En regardant droit dans ses yeux le détective prit contact avec les lèvres du brun. Il ferma les yeux en même temps que l'autre. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser devenu plus passionner. Light serra la taille de l'adulte contre lui. Sentir ce corps contre lui, ce corps qui semblait si fragile et fin a l'extérieure mais muscler au contact. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer cette sensation chaude qui l'enveloppait. Il était entrain de se perdre. Ces lèvres, si douces et chaudes. Cette sensation au niveau du cœur lui qui était si froid qui en ce moment se réchauffait. Oui, il était entrain de se perdre.

_« Tic tac »_

Tout d'un coup les yeux de l'autre s'ouvrirent. Il regarda le brun le serrer contre lui, il détacha ses mains du cou du plus jeune.

« PAF »

L'écho d'une claque retentit. Le jeune suspect ouvra les yeux, d'un air stupéfait. La main contre sa joue brûlante. Il tourna sa tête vers l'homme.

« Pourq… »

L ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois et le devança.

« Oh non, tu ne m'aura pas a ce jeux la, Light. »

Dit-il sur un ton dur et cassant, son visage était devenu complètement dénudé d'expression. Il regarda le jeune homme a terre. Il n'avait aucunement retenu sa force, le jeune homme s'était fait littéralement projeter par terre.

« Ou devrais-je dire… Kira ? »

Un silence s'installa. Le plus jeune fixa le sol, puis sa main glissa vers ses cheveux, ou il glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches. Avec un bruit moqueur, il releva la tête. Il lui sourit d'un air mauvais. Son expression avait changer, Light avait disparût. Pour faire place au Dieu du nouveau monde.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé. »

Il ne fut pas surprit du faite que le détective ne réagisses pas. Il s'adossa contre le fauteuil. Il détailla le détective de haut en bas. Dommage que l'adulte ait réagit ainsi. Cela commençai a l'amuser, ce petit jeux. Il jeta un regard remplit d'arrogance vers l'homme en face de lui, Comme pour le défier. Le détective avait reprit une position courbé, les mains dans les poches. Le brun, se releva dans un bruissement de vêtement. Il se tenu droit, comme pour paraître plus grand face au détective.

« Oui L, tu avais raison depuis le début. »

Dit-il dans un sourire malveillant. Il écarta ses bras, ses paumes dériver vers le haut. La sensation d'avoir tout le contrôle de la situation émergeait en lui.

« Je suis la personne que tout les criminels craignes aujourd'hui, le messie, le sauveur de ce monde condamné et pourrit par le mal, le Dieu du nouveau monde, je suis… »

il ricana doucement en fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir a nouveau et de les plonger dans les orbes noires de l'adulte.

« Kira… »

Rajouta-t-il a sa phrase, avant de rire.

_« Tic tac »_

Le détective ne réagissait toujours pas. Comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas. Comme si il voyait a travers le garçon. Le jeune homme baissa ses bras en finissant de rire. Il sourit et s'avança lentement vers l'adulte. Il s'arrêta en face de l'homme au cheveux noirs. Avec un seul geste il attrapa le menton du détective. Le faisant regarder dans ses yeux. Le détective n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Eh bien L, aurais-tu perdu la voix ? Alors que tu sais si bien expliquer les choses. Ta capacité de déduction s'est elle réduite de 40% ? Tu veux t'asseoir peut-être ? »

_« Tic tac »_

Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il ria doucement mais perdu son sourire lorsqu'il fut captivé par les yeux cernés de Ryuuzaki débordant d'indifférence. Il n'en pensait pas moins de la part de l'adulte, froid et distant. Un moyen de se défendre contre les autres. Il détailla le visage de l'homme au cheveux noirs. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres qu'il avait toucher il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps. Elles étaient douces au touché et pale de couleur. Que ce passerait-il si… il les touchait une nouvelle fois ? De goûter a cette douceur une nouvelle fois. Il baissa lentement sa tête a quelque centimètres des lèvres de l'adulte, il ferma les yeux. De sentir cette sensation chaude a nouveau. Il voulait… Avec lenteur ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son vis-à-vis. Un contact léger, presque omniprésent, inventif. Puis il appuya un peu plus sur les lèvres. Il sentit sérieusement ses lèvres en contact avec ses jumelles. Il lâcha le menton du détective. Il caressa son cou et agrippa sa nuque. Il appuya avec douceur sur celle –ci. Il sentit le détective se relever pour arriver a la même hauteur que lui. Il glissa son autre main sur la joue du détective. La caressant doucement avec le pouce. Le détective sortit ses mains de ses poches, pour les poser sur la taille du jeune homme. Au travers sa chemise il sentit les courbes de son corps, glisser sous ses mains. Il tourna le tête en ouvrant sa bouche. Le jeune brun y glissa sa langue, pour rencontrer l'autre.

Les mains du jeune homme au cheveux noirs, glissèrent autour de la taille de l'autre. Il enlaça le garçon. Alors que sa langue jouait avec la sienne. La main du brun poser sur sa joue quitta son emplacement. Sa tête tournait, il perdait complètement pied. C'était a peine si ses jambes tremblaient. Il recula d'un petit pas en entraînant Ryuuzaki avec lui. Puis un autre ainsi de suite, il avait tendu sa main en arrière pour pouvoir se guider. Quand sa main toucha l'accoudoir du fauteuil elle rejoignit l'autre derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il s'adossa contre l'accoudoir. Il sentit le plus vieux se coller de plus en plus contre lui. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse avoir le détective encore plus prêt de lui. Son cœur battait à chamade. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffé de l'homme, sans les coincer dans des nœuds.

Une main de Ryuuzaki quitta la taille du brun. Pour la poser sur l'épaule, il la caressa doucement a travers le tissus. Il le caressa alors tout le long du bras. Puis il redescendît le long du corps du jeune homme. Sa main quitta de nouveau son corps. Avec lenteur il la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil. Sa main glissa en dessous du coussin. Il agrippa quelque chose, les yeux toujours fermer il sortit quelque chose derrière le coussin. Cela reflétait la lumière de la lune. Il le ramena près de lui. Il enlaça fortement Light contre lui. Il prit de l'élan et…

_« Tic tac »_

Il sentit le jeune homme contre lui se raidir, ses lèvres se détachant des siennes, ses mains lâchant sa tête. Il ouvra les yeux Light regardai dans les siens avant d'enlacer sa taille et de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. L regarda le plafond de la pièce. Bien que des larmes commençaient a coulé, il lui murmura :

« Chuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite finit. »

Fin

Merci chers lecteurs de m'avoir lue,  
Laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser.  
**Bonne****Année****et****Joyeux****Noël****a****toutes****et****a****tous**

**12/10/2011 **: j'ai rectifier la plu part des fautes j'espère que ce la vous a plu ^^


End file.
